Nothing to live for
by twhiddleston
Summary: Some Astrid thoughts... One-shot, kinda AU.


**A/N: So, I'm depressed, I have absolutely nothing to do (actually, I have a lot of homework to do, but no one need to know) and I had this idea… So, Ta-Dam!**

**Summary: Some Astrid thoughts about Fringe division.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: None, but a little P/O if you squint.**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just like that. But I do own my idea. I guess. At least, I own my guessing, ha!**

_

* * *

Day 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Astrid Farnsworth and soon you'll know why I say that when I can. I'm just writing this because I feel kinda… Left out at my job._

_There's Olivia, the FBI agent, but she's almost always working. At the beginning, I thought that she'd be the one who I would talk the most, because I'm a junior agent and she was, like, the only one that actually was an agent. Well, things aren't as we expect at Fringe Division._

_But let's just let Fringe's cases for another day. Just let it go, I can't talk or write about it._

_There is Gene, my BFF. Ok, I'm kidding with that. Gene is a cow, target of some experiences, poor Gene._

_There is Peter, but I don't think he actually care if I'm at the lab or not. He just care for me if I'm hurt or babysitting Walter. He only cares for Olivia and thinks that no one can notice that._

_If I am no one, I don't know, but his crush on her is pretty obvious._

_And, to finish our 'happy squad', there is Walter. He is Peter's father, but the man has gone mad. He was at St. Claire's, a psychiatry hospital, until Olivia blackmailed Peter (I guess that she thinks I don't know) and he took Walter out of there._

_Mostly, I'm his assistant, but he don't even remember my name (that's why I often write my name, so I won't forget it), for Pete's sake!_

_I wonder if I'll ever have a true friend…_

_Good wishes for the only one that hears me,_

_Astrid._

Astrid finished writing and sighed. She was alone, at her house. Nothing was different at her life. _Nothing_. She was getting tired of going to work, dealing with things that no one could ever imagine, then come home and everything still the same. She was tired of the routine, tired of having nobody. Nothing to live for.

She sighed and went to bed, if there was a case, the next day would be really… Normal.

_

* * *

Day 2_

_I came home today and felt empty. Again. And tomorrow won't be different; Almost all my life was about sadness and loneliness. Did I even expected that joining the FBI would make that different? *sigh*_

_I don't care anymore._

_I have nothing to live for._

_Astrid._

She didn't see, but when she rose from the couch, the diary fell into her purse.

* * *

"Asterc!" Walter called Astrid.

She smiled sadly at him and left her purse on a table. That was a mistake: The diary fell off the purse right on a chair. She didn't see that (dude, she never watches that diary!) and went to see what Walter wanted. And _that_ was a huge mistake: Peter saw the diary. It had nothing on the cover, so he opened and read it.

He felt sad (and blushed a little when he read about he and Olivia, but let it go) and went to Olivia's office, Astrid's diary in his hands.

* * *

Astrid thought that it was weird when she came home and couldn't find her diary, but she let it go. She had more things to worry about, like what would be the next weird thing that Fringe Division would have to deal with, what candy Walter would ask her to buy or to make, and everything that she'd have to do in the next day.

Every day was harder to put on her poker face.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Astrid!" She heard Walter, Peter, Olivia and even Broyles yell when she entered the lab.

"Oh my God, guys! How did you know that it was my birthday?" Astrid said, feeling happy for the first time in months, or even years.

Peter smiled and gave her back the diary. Astrid was surprised, angry and happy.

"Y-You read it?" She asked, blushing hard.

"Yeah, but I didn't like some… _Stuff_." Peter said, blushing harder than Astrid, who laughed. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

She slightly tapped his shoulder and went at everyone else's direction, wanting to hug each one of them.

"Astrid!" She heard Walter said and her heart filled with happiness as she never felt before. She smiled with all of her heart and hugged Walter.

"Thank you all!" She said, and that moment she knew exactly that _this_ was her reason. Not the big moments, but each little one was making her life worth. And she also knew that today's note would be very, _very_ different.

_

* * *

Last day_

_I know it was just for a short time, but I really needed that. And, if not for you, I wouldn't have had the best day ever. Thanks._

_My life is not bad, just the signs that it was way too good came surprising me a little, but everything is just fine._

_Just fine._

_Wish the best,_

_Astrid._


End file.
